


Fair Game

by Aerlus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, so much gushy stuff it gets pretty annoying im sure, totally just the writer's self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlus/pseuds/Aerlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when it came to this, Tetsu was on equal ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/gifts).



> You have no idea how terribly afraid I am putting this up. Here. I haven’t written in 3000 years, and this is my first time writing smut that nobody asked for! Lesbian smut to boot! ~~(i’ve read a bajillion times more gay porn so y i do dis. y dun i luvify me)~~ Please be kind. :')
> 
> This was inspired mostly by [this](http://ourendlessbluesky.tumblr.com/post/104681526257/lucky-charm) and [its sequel](http://ourendlessbluesky.tumblr.com/post/105992386492/lucky-charm-aftermath) who I didn't know was [Steangine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine)! This is for you, my dear! \\(^u^)/

“Hey, they say if you massage your boobs, they’ll get bigger.”

“That’s impossible, Aomine-san.”

Yet here they were anyway, sprawled on Aomine’s couch, Aomine’s fingers making diligent work on Tetsu’s petite breasts.

There were few things Aomine Daiki thoroughly enjoyed. Being wrapped cozily in a cocoon of blankets, enveloped in their shared heat, was one. She found she liked having her arms around her lithe waist, and the feeling of Tetsu’s head laying on her own ample bosom stirred something of a comforting satisfaction within her. Just another thing to add to that now growing list. (And it would only continue to grow the more she spent time with Tetsu.)

Aomine dug her chin into Tetsu’s impossibly soft locks. Tetsu’s head lolled a bit, and even though she couldn’t gauge her expression from their position, she sensed that sleep may have already begun to grip her.

And while that would have been all good and fine, Aomine didn’t want their night to end right away.

“Hey, Tetsu.”

“Mmm?”

She cursed inwardly. The soft scratchiness in Tetsu’s voice laced with drowsiness was nothing short of adorable, and Aomine would be the one to take that away. But before she could start feeling guilty, Aomine voiced her urges. (Aomine wasn’t one to restrain herself after all, Tetsu would tell her.)

“Let me play with your nipples.”

“Aomine-san has no sense of decency, does she?” Tetsu deadpanned.

“So is that a yes or…?”

With a light sigh, Tetsu surrendered to her selfish request (though she couldn’t quite say that she even minded at all), hiking up her shirt a little to offer access to her bare skin.

Given her approval, Aomine greedily slinked her way up, lightly brushing her fingertips against her abdomen and torso.

“Aomine-san’s hands are cold.”

“Just bear with it a little, ‘kay?“

She chuckled at the small huff Tetsu let out and immediately went to work.

Aomine pushed her right cup just enough to reach where she needed. She seized the bud between her middle and index fingers and gave it an experimental roll. It was quiet enough to hear Tetsu’s breath hitch. Her body stiffened just a bit, but she made no objections. That was the confirmation she needed to continue.

Aomine snuck her other hand in and followed through with repeated ministrations. The small body in her arms went limp within seconds. Aomine could pick up the neediness in Tetsu’s tiny gasps. This was bad. It was definitely going to affect her too.

Tetsu was probably going to get angry later, but right now, with her loins screaming at her, it was a risk worth taking.

Cautiously, but unable to suppress her enthusiasm, Aomine trailed one hand down past her stomach and over her thighs. Her fingers stretched to give Tetsu’s undies a light stroke.

_Damn, she’s already so…_

Aomine sucked in her breath, then exhaled. Any further conversation was probably out of the question, but she had to make sure. She would never want to do something Tetsu didn’t want, and if that just meant at the cost of sating her own lust, then so be it.

“Tetsu, can I…?”

She expected some sign of exasperation, but when she was met only with a subtle nod, she released her breath again. Aomine lips drew into a small smile. She wanted to see Tetsu’s expression. She didn’t think she’d ever tire of a bashful Tetsu.

Aomine reached up to hold Tetsu’s face and turned it towards herself. Her cheeks were warm against her touch. Tetsu often referred to herself as a “shadow,” but her eyes were twinkling brighter than any stars out in the night sky. She started feeling heat creep up her own cheeks.

In that moment, a rush of emotion surged through her chest. In her arms was _Tetsu_ , and not anyone else. Tetsu, who loved basketball like no other. Tetsu, who was the least talented but the most hardworking. Tetsu, who she once upon a time pushed away when she felt the world (and her very own existence) was against her. Tetsu, who didn’t give up, even with the blatant odds against her, went and found a partner who was “more amazing than Aomine-san.” Tetsu, who never stopped considering and treating Aomine as a friend after their falling out and all their time apart. It made her heart ache terribly. _I can’t believe you’re really mine._

And that no one else could witness the Tetsu here and now filled her with a possessiveness, but also an ambiguous sense of pride.

Most of all, she felt…

Aomine gave her cheek a tender caress. Heh, _tender_. No one would have ever deemed her capable of such of feat. Not the rowdy Aomine Daiki, and certainly not the apathetic one.

Her thumb traced Tetsu’s bottom lip. Tetsu stared at her in questioning, and when Aomine dared to return the gaze, she was immediately sucked into those large round blues. They were the same eyes that were always able to see right through her. She wondered if they could see through her soul too.

Aomine gently swiped her thumb on her lip. She couldn’t help a smile from breaking onto her own lips. That was just the way Tetsu made her feel. She aimed to close the gap between them. Instead, she let out a noise of surprise because, well.

Tetsu beat her to it.

That she didn’t usually initiate acts of affection caught her off guard, but there was no way she was going to falter. Aomine returned her kiss with as much zeal, trying to convey all that passion that ached through their exchange.

They pulled apart, breaths heavy, eyelids hooded, but never tore apart their gaze. A blanket of comfortable silence fell upon them, and Aomine supposed neither of them minded. She didn’t anyway.

“I love Aomine-san’s smile the most.”

Aomine’s cheeks flared in an instant. How could she just say such embarrassing (but absolutely endearing) things like that without batting a lash? More importantly, how was she always able to reduce her to a bumbling mess? 

“I l-love yours too…” she spluttered ungracefully.

Tetsu reached for Aomine’s cheeks this time, snapping her out of whatever thoughts she had been dwelling on. Even her eyes were smiling now. With that, she went in for another.

Their desperate hands roamed, mapping out each other’s skin as though there were still new discoveries yet to be made. It was then that Aomine remembered there was still a task at hand. Literally.

She dipped her hand lower, this time a little more daringly. She had gotten Tetsu’s permission, after all. Fingers peeked under the elastic band and gingerly rubbed a moist fold. Tetsu made a failed attempt at holding back a moan, having her need finally being tended to. Aomine smirked. Any small feedback was as good enough an incentive to keep her going. With ever-nimble fingers, she proceeded to her clitoris, her thumb stroking in continuous circular motions.

Tetsu shouldn’t have even been surprised that basketball wasn’t the only thing _The_ Aomine Daiki was skilled at.

“A-Aomine-san… please…” Tetsu whispered.

Aomine wasn’t teasing Tetsu in particular. She just thought foreplay was nice (as opposed to just some quick, sleazy fucking) and Tetsu deserved it because Tetsu deserved _so much_. Though, if Tetsu’s pleading was anything to go by, she’d say tonight was one of those Just Get to It nights. (It didn’t mean there was any less love to it, and Tetsu knew it; had known it; _felt_ it.)

Her thumb never stopping in its motions, she ghosted her fingers over her lips once again. This time, she ran her middle finger along the length of the wet crevice. _Up and down, up and down_. Tetsu was spellbound and completely at her mercy. She dipped in (at last) and an audible gasp escaped Tetsu’s lips. Aomine added her forefinger, giving it a few prods before sinking her fingers deeper into her slick entrance.

Tetsu shuddered at the sensation of her lover’s fingers thrusting and twisting in her so deliberately. She loved that Aomine’s fingers were thicker and longer than her own. They felt much better than when she just touched herself. And even though she would mask her emotions on a regular basis, her soft but static breaths did little to veil the true maelstrom of pleasure, brewing and raging within, threatening to unleash. _Too much_. _Not enough_. _More_.

But she wasn’t just going to let herself be the only one to get pampered.

Tetsu’s hands, that had been gripping softly to the sheets, found new purpose. Before Aomine could even register the phantom movements, she felt small hands at the base of her chest. Whatever remark she was about to make died as slender fingers slipped into her bra and began fondling her generous breasts.

“H-hey now… You’re not being f-fair…” Aomine protested between gasps. Her complaint immediately lost whatever little force it had though, now that she was on the receiving end of Tetsu’s assertive yet never rough treatment.  


Tetsu’s feathery touches were enough to temporarily distract Aomine from her agenda. They freed her breasts from their confines before handling her nubs with ambitious resolve, successfully eliciting an involuntarily moan from her.

She would let herself be washed away by those touches, budding arousal gradually numbing her ability to think straight. But before she’d let the clutches of pleasure hold her, she’d at least wrap up some unfinished business.

Aomine regained control of her left hand, seeking Tetsu’s left breast and occupying it once again. Her other hand resumed its previous task, and once more Tetsu was thrown into the throes of ecstasy.

It was impossible to hold out much longer, what with the combined actions stimulating her most sensitive areas. Aomine, fueled with a renewed enthusiasm, continued driving her fingers deep into her. They were nearly swallowed to her knuckles. The fullness alone was driving her mad, and the intense sensation could force her heart to pound right out through her chest.

Aomine continually massaged her breast, bud gently squeezed between her fingertips. She fucked her with a fervor intending to push her past her limit. Tetsu began to quietly chant her lover’s name, feeling that she would soon reach her peek.

“A-Aomine-san… I’m going to…” Tetsu breathed shakily.

“Ssshh… You’re doing just fine. Ssh, that’s it… Just let it out… I’ve gotchu,” Aomine responded in kind with hushed sweet words of encouragement.

Tetsu had to cling onto Aomine’s thigh for leverage because without an anchor, she would have already drifted off with the endless waves of ecstasy. Aomine could sense the desperation seeping through her voice and took it as her cue to quicken her pace. She drove her fingers deeper still in hopes that her small girlfriend could feel every inch. Tetsu was already addicted to the fullness, relished in being stretched so thoroughly, and her cries grew louder with each stroke. Aomine’s digits were soaked in her juices, drawing some out as she strived to send her off the edge because _God, that’s so hot_ and she could probably come from Tetsu’s erotic voice alone.

Sensing her imminent climax, Aomine reached into the nook of Tetsu’s neck to plant a wet kiss, sucking gently on her warm skin. At a particularly hard thrust, Tetsu came with a soft whine. Her post-orgasmic state robbed her of all her strength and rendered her limbs goo, so there was little she could do but slump back onto Aomine for some support. Silence awaited them as her breath evened out. Finally, Aomine held Tetsu closer to her and stole a kiss.

“Mm… that was sexy.”  


She had removed her fingers, and already Tetsu was dissatisfied with the loss. Tetsu didn’t have to turn around to see that she licked her lips and her fingers (as to taste her), and she didn’t want Aomine to notice that her face had become considerably red either.

“Well, that just goes to show!”  


Tetsu turned to face her and raised a brow. From time to time, her intuition alerted her when her girlfriend was about to say or do something stupid (and it had yet to fail her). Now was one of those times.

“No one’s better at pleasing than me!”  


Aomine knew not to expect an exclamation of agreement. Quite the opposite, in fact. She was expecting Tetsu to jab her with her usual blunt sarcasm, the monotone in her voice making it all the more damaging. But her response was silence and a look of disbelief.

“Aomine-san.”  


Oh crud. Even Tetsu’s tone and gaze had a serious edge. Why did she get the feeling she was in trouble?

“Are you so sure about that?”  


Sweat formed at the back of her neck. Her eyes shifted nervously as to avoid Tetsu’s gaze, which she was pretty sure could bore holes into people if they were equipped with lasers.

“H-huh? What do you mean, Tetsu?”  


Tetsu disentangled herself from Aomine to face her completely. Aomine bit back a surprised yelp when she felt a firm grip on her knees.

“Ah, well, don’t forget that I…” Tetsu spread her legs open with a smooth snap. She ran her fingers over her undies (which by now were moist with neglected arousal) and traced a line down along where her lips would part, her tone dropping to a dangerous, sultry note as she did so. “…am no slouch when it comes to this game.”

Aomine gulped.

Not sparing a moment’s delay, Tetsu went up to capture her lips. Aomine responded without missing a beat. Their tongues joined and danced in a heated bout, and really, it did nothing to abate the pent-up frustration still building in Aomine’s groin. Her mouth was still against Tetsu’s as she moaned, raising in a decibel when she felt soft fingertips on her breasts again. (Tetsu was still good at the whole stealth and surprising thing.)

It wasn’t like Tetsu was obsessed with boobs. Not in the way Aomine was, but it was totally not in a gay way, no way. What was there not to love about them? Dudes and gals alike could appreciate and admire them. Nothing wrong with that, right? Even so, with Tetsu’s preferences shrouded in mystery, there was little doubt in her mind that she may have an affixation with Aomine’s, and Aomine would be lying if she said that didn’t make her a even little giddy.

The way Tetsu’s dainty fingers skimmed her areola and skated around her nipples sent a tingle up her spine. She dusted more light touches all across her chest, from her collar bone to her shoulders, to her upper arms, and back to her breasts. The delicate intimacy had Aomine yearning for closeness. She snaked her arms around Tetsu’s waist, her hands finding respite just above her cute little rump. Aomine’s adjustments didn’t deter Tetsu from her caresses. She simply pressed on with determination. Aomine reciprocated by giving her mounds a playful squeeze.

Little did Aomine know, Tetsu was indeed very fond of her breasts, how nicely they filled her cups and just how well they complimented her midriff, those tight and firm abdominal muscles achieved from club warm-up exercises, and not much else. (Aomine still ditched practice from time to time, but it didn’t make her look any less fit, and Tetsu envied that.) Aomine was, in essence, her polar opposite, from her stature right down to her personality. They did say “opposites attract,” as clichéd as that was, but they weren’t wrong.

Tetsu laid an affectionate kiss on each breast. She etched her fingers in between the grooves of her muscles before plotting a path of kisses down her stomach. Aomine gulped again, not from anxiousness, but anticipation. Tetsu had already hooked her fingers around her underpants and was about to slip them off in one swift motion when Aomine stopped her.

“W-wait! It’s still, uh, I haven’t–” she panicked.  


Tetsu threw her a skeptical look. After a second’s pause, she stifled a small laugh.

“Aomine-san, you really are an idiot sometimes.”

“Hey!”

Her indignation hardly lasted though, now with the last shred of her clothing gone and the slight breeze that touched at her loins. Tetsu spread her thighs wider apart, kneaded the flesh all around with her small hands, and peppered them with kisses. Aomine took in a deep breath while her fingers sought refuge in Tetsu’s hair. A little too late to be feeling embarrassed for having her need exposed, but still not as embarrassing as the sudden, loud moan that erupted from her throat when Tetsu started rubbing firm circles on her clit. The nerve of Tetsu, that little gremlin (but such a stupidly adorable one), giggling at her shame like it was funny or something. But she really couldn’t get annoyed at her. Her laughs were just like her, small and cute. Heck, she even liked the mischievous smile that was hinted on her face. To most, Tetsu was as dull as she looked plain. To Aomine, Tetsu would never cease to fascinate her. 

As for Tetsu, she fancied knowing that she had the ability to unravel her all too arrogant girlfriend beneath her fingertips. It made her feel empowered, like nothing ever really had before, and she loved it. Resting her hands where they had been by her groin, she sunk down between Aomine’s thighs. 

Aomine gasped sharply at the warm breath that brushed against her vulva. She held her breath without even realizing it when Tetsu started running her tongue up her slit, and had to mumble an apology when she gripped Tetsu’s hair a little too harshly. Not all that fazed, Tetsu licked down and up and teased her swelled clit with swirls of her tongue. She teased and teased, to the point that Aomine’s essence rolled down in rivulets and soiled the cushion underneath, until finally, she eased her tongue into her. It took every thread of willpower not to howl from the direct contact. But she didn’t stop there, oh no. She just kept at it with pushes and pulses, inviting and tasting every bit of eagerness that entered her lips. 

“Oh, fuck, _Tetsu_ –!” Aomine screwed her eyes shut. 

A chuckle this time. “May I remind you that you’ve already done that?” 

Aomine would have rolled her eyes so hard at her snarky girlfriend if she wasn’t busy having the pleasure of being eaten out by said girlfriend. And if that hadn’t already been enough, some time during their little charade, Tetsu slipped two of her slender digits in her. All at once, Tetsu worked her mouth and fingers in tandem, and she was nearly gone. At first, she would pump slowly, but so _so_ deeply that each meticulous stroke was almost painful. Each press to a sweet spot made her see stars. Once she picked up the pace though, Aomine lost all sense of herself. She no longer even registered her voice as her own. Her fingers were still sifting gently through Tetsu’s hair when she began her incantation of murmured compliments. 

“So good, Tetsu, you’re so _good_ … Mmm, just like _that_ …”  


Tetsu would have giggled again, but kept a smile to herself instead. She snuck a glimpse at her lover’s disheveled state. Her hair matted against her forehead where a sheet of sweat had already formed. She was a mess.

…And even then, like this, like she was on the court, like she was off the court, and with all the complicated history between them, she still thought, like her namesake, she was _radiant._ Yes, since the very beginning.

(And such a _beautiful_ mess she was.) When Tetsu finished Aomine, it was not without a throaty groan. Tetsu continued sucking and stroking as Aomine climbed down from her high, allowing her to savor her orgasm’s worth. Her tiny tremors could be felt like waves that carried through where their skin touched.

Tetsu found herself being gathered into Aomine’s arms in an instant, not missing the “ _need you_ ” that passed thinly through her lips. She nestled herself comfortably into the desperate embrace and surrendered to another searing kiss. Once they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other’s, only their mingled breaths between them and the resonance of two beating hearts. It was, however, but a fleeting peace.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Aomine flopped back against the couch in resignation.

She could hear the smirk in Tetsu’s voice. “I wasn’t aware this was a competition.”

Aomine snorted with the grace of a horse. She would have retorted if Tetsu hadn’t yawned, reminding them just how late it had gotten.

“Here, let me.”  


In one fell swoop, Aomine scooped the smaller body into her arms, galloping up the stairs with Tetsu in tow. Once at the foot of her bed, she dumped Tetsu on the mattress and watched her bounce off it. She shouldn’t have been so amused by it, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Ever the charming one, Aomine-san.”  


“You know it.”  


Tetsu rolled her eyes before scrambling into the sheets and Aomine lovingly tucked her in to what she deemed cozy. Before she knew it, Tetsu’s quiet snores reached her ears. They belonged to the here, the now, and these hollow walls, and Aomine wished she could keep them, like a shared secret. She brushed back her bangs where a pool of light marked her, entranced by how serene and fragile the moonlight displayed her little lover to be. She held her gaze tender even as she dipped down to kiss her forehead. When she joined her beneath the sheets, only one thought crossed her mind as she pulled Tetsu into her arms and balanced on the precipice of sleep.

And it was the very same thing Tetsu thinks when she rises the following morning, when she laughs just a little seeing Aomine stir from the tiny peck she places on her forehead.

_It will always be you._

**Author's Note:**

> i will now escort myself off this planet ~~what is my writing style even. what was it even in the first place. too much introspective makes it such a boring read and what up with pseudo third/first persons shift~~
> 
> Also pls come and talk to me about AoKuro on [tumblr](http://adzuki-ren.tumblr.com) any time. ;v;


End file.
